List of notable Otis elevator installations in Indonesia
This is a list of notable Otis elevator installations in Indonesia. Jakarta North Jakarta *POP! Hotels Kelapa Gading (2013-2014) *Food Centrum Sunter *Jubilee School Jakarta, Sunter (2003) *PIK Avenue (2015-2016) *Wisma ADR, Pluit *Matahari Dept. Store - Pluit Village (abandoned since 2014) Central Jakarta *HARRIS Vertu & Yello Hotel Hayam Wuruk (2016) *Harmoni Exchange (2016) *Hotel Borobudur (1974, modernized in 1995)Modernized into Otis Elevonic 411 M elevators. *Ministry of Women Empowerment and Child Protection *Indosat Ooredoo Building *Soemitro Djojohadikusumo Building (1997, modernized with Otis Compass)These buildings have Otis 2000 VF elevators. *Sari Pan Pacific Hotel *Garden/Gomen Textile Pasar Baru (1994) *Istana Pasar Baru *Metro Pasar Baru (2014, replacement from Hitachi elevators) *Plaza Globe Pasar Baru (1980s, abandoned) *Pasar Baru Square *Mediteranian Lagoon Residences *The Mansion Kemayoran *NAM Center, Kemayoran (1998) *Bakmi GM Sunda, Menteng (1994, modernized in September 2017) *C.T.C Building, Kramat Raya (1958, currently in derelict condition) *Carolus Hospital (modernized by Otis and Line) *Cempaka Putih Islamic Hospital *Planetarium Jakarta, Cikini *Jakarta City Hall *Menara Thamrin (modernized by Otis and Schindler) *Kosgoro Building (1976, modernized in the 1990's) (closed after a fire in 2015)1970s Otis elevators modernized into Elevonic 411 M in 1996. *Pullman Jakarta Thamrin (formerly Hotel Nikko Jakarta) (1972, modernized by Louser Lift)Main elevators have been replaced by Mitsubishi. The service elevators were originally installed in the 1970s but they were modernized by Otis in the early 1990s and recently refurbished by Louser Lift. *Hotel Indonesia Kempinski (1962, replaced in 2008) *Zara - Grand Indonesia Shopping Town (2014) *Tata Puri Building *Menara Taspen (formerly Arthaloka Building) (1976, modernized in 2017) *Prince Center (modernized) *Wisma Bumiputera (1984, modernized) *Grand Sahid Jaya Hotel (1974 and 1990)The main elevators in the older, 18-stories building have been replaced into Sigma in 2015. Only the elevators in the newer 21-stories building and one original 1974 service elevator (in the older building, no longer working) are still remaining today. *Apartemen Istana Sahid (1994) *Menara Intiland - Mandiri Lobby and AnnexElevators in the tower have been modernized into Toshiba from 2013 to 2015. They were originally Otis Elevonic 401 elevators from 1986. *Mayapada Tower 2 (1991)All elevators have been modernized by ThyssenKrupp in 2014 except the executive, service and car park elevators. *Sultan Hotel (formerly Hilton Hotel Jakarta) **Older Tower (1974, modernized in the 1990s) **Lagoon Tower (1992) *Manggala Wanabakti Building (1982) *Televisi Republik Indonesia (TVRI) (modernized by Louser Lift) *Jakarta Convention Center (1992) *Gelora Bung Karno - Stadion Utama (Main Stadium) *Senayan Square **Sentral Senayan I (1997) **Plaza Senayan Arcadia (2006) *Aini Eye Hospital, Kuningan (1979) West Jakarta *Lippo Mall Puri (2013)Otis Gen2 elevator installations. *Menara Peninsula Hotel (1998) *Lindeteves Trade Center, Glodok *BPK Penabur 1 Christian High School (SMAK BPK Penabur 1), Tanjung Duren (1998)These buildings have Otis 2000 VF elevators. *Siloam Hospital Kebon Jeruk (1988, modernized in 2013) *Lokasari Square (two of them were replaced into EXPlift) *Trisakti School of Management (1993) *Ibis Budget Jakarta Daan Mogot East Jakarta *Cawang Kencana *Pasar Rebo Regional General Hospital *Taman Mini Indonesia Indah Headquarters, Jakarta Gen2 elevators. *AEON Mall Jakarta Garden City (2017) *Bunda Aliyah Hospital South Jakarta *Wisma Bayuadji *Hotel Melawai *Bakmi GM Melawai *Bank BNI Melawai (2010) *Blok M Plaza (1989, modernized in 2014) *One Belpark Mall (2015) *Kartika Chandra Hotel (1971, replaced in the early 1990s) *Plaza Mandiri (1995) *Berita Satu Plaza *Medistra Hospital Kuningan (1991) *Graha Mustika Ratu (1992, modernized in 2013) *Tebet Green (2011, permanently closed) *Menara Bidakara 2 (2009) *Menara MTH (2010) *Graha Pratama (1994) *Menara Hijau (1994) *Wisma PKK Melati Jaya (Pemda DKI Jakarta) Kebagusan, Pasar Minggu *YPK Mandiri Hospital *Jakarta Eye Center *Graha Irama (1993) *Agro Plaza *Oakwood Mega Kuningan Shopping Arcade *Epiwalk Rasuna Epicentrum *Cyber 2 Tower (2009) *Millenium Centennial Tower (under construction) *Ciputra World 1 Jakarta **Raffles Jakarta (2014) *Ciputra World 2 Jakarta **Tokopedia Tower **Orchard Satrio Condominium & Residence **Frasers Suites Serviced Apartments *Satrio Tower *The Mansion at Kemang *Serba Antik Fatmawati *Fatmawati General Hospital - Paviliun Anggrek *Pondok Indah Residences (2015) *Menara Citibank Pondok Indah *Mercure Hotel Jakarta Simatupang *Swiss-Belinn Simatupang *CIBIS NINE (2016)These buildings have CompassPlus destination dispatch elevators.This building has Otis Indonesia's headquarters (PT. Citas Otis Elevator). *Aston Priority Simatupang Hotel Jakarta Mass Rapid Transit (Jakarta MRT) (ongoing) M1 North-South line Note: It is expected that all stations along the M1 North-South Line will have Otis elevators. *Dukuh Atas Station Banten *Soekarno-Hatta International Airport - Terminal 2 (D, E and F), Tangerang (2012)Originally Otis elevators with Series 1 fixtures from 1991, modernized by Line in the 2000s, then replaced by Otis in 2012. *Airport HUB, Tangerang **Swiss-Belhotel Airport **Zest Hotel Airport *AEON Mall BSD City, Tangerang (2014) *ITC BSD, Tangerang *Paddington Heights Apartment, Tangerang *Prominence Office Tower, Tangerang *Pelita Harapan University, Lippo Village, Tangerang **Building A **Building F **Dormitory Bandung *Cascade Factory Outlet (2007) *Hotel Aryaduta Bandung (formerly Hyatt Regency Bandung) *Living Dago Plaza *Kings Shopping Center *Carolus Hospital - Carolus Building *Padma Hotel Bandung (additional elevators) *Institute of Technology Bandung (ITB) **Labtek VII **Labtek VIII **Campus Center East **Salman Mosque Function Building *Jajanan Kebon Jukut *Karang Setra Hotel *Wisma CIMB Niaga *Wisma Monex *Hotel Kumala Surabaya *Golden City Mall (2003) *Maumu Hotel and Lounge *Sheraton Surabaya Hotel & Towers (1995) *Somerset Hotel Surabaya (1995) *Rich Palace Hotel (2015) *MEX Surabaya *Pasar Atom Mall *Java Paragon Hotel & Residences *Mayapada Complex Surabaya (2014-2015) *Andalus Hotel (1980s) *Kenjeran Footbridge (2016) *Ibis Hotel Rajawali Bali *Melià Bali, Nusa Dua (1998 and 2016)Replacement of four 1985 Schindler hydraulic elevators with Gen2 MRL elevators in 2016. *Swiss Belhotel Segara Nusa Dua *Sol Beach House Benoa *Jimbaran Corner Building (2011) *Hilton Garden Inn Ngurah Rai Airport (2015) *Lippo Mall Kuta & Aryaduta Kuta (2017) *Citadines ApartHotel Kuta Beach (2014) *The Stones Legian (2010) *Padma Resort Legian (2010)Replaced from three GoldStar elevators (1989) into Gen2. **Family Block (2014) *Serela Hotel Legian (2015) *Berry Hotel Kuta (2011) *Sing Ken Ken Lifestyle Resort Hotel (2012) *Alila Seminyak (2014) *Taman Suci Hotel, Denpasar (1997) *Bank BNI 46 - Gajah Mada Branch, Denpasar *Plataran Ubud Hotel (2013) *Padma Resort Ubud (2015) Other cities *Inna Dharma Deli Hotel, Medan (1983) *Centre Point Medan, Medan *Santika Premiere Dyandra Hotel & Convention, Medan *Grand Inna Muara, Padang *Megamall Batam, Batam, Riau Islands *Cikarang Station, Bekasi (2017) *Grand Galaxy Park Mall, Bekasi *Pakuan University, Bogor *Inna Samudra Beach Hotel, Pelabuhan Ratu, Sukabumi (1966) *Prima In Hotel, Yogyakarta (2014) *Social Services of Special Region of Yogyakarta, Yogyakarta *Jiwasraya Building, Semarang (1916)Formerly known as the Nederlandsch Indische LevenSverzeking De Lifrente Maatschaapij Building, it believed to be the first and oldest Otis (manually-controlled) elevator in Indonesia, and one of the country's very first elevator. It has stopped working since in the 1970s.Kisah lift pertama Indonesia di Gedung Jiwasraya Semarang - merdeka.com (Indonesian)Foto: Otis, mesin lift pertama dan tertua di Indonesia - merdeka.com (Indonesian) *Gumaya Tower Hotel, Semarang *Ibis Budget Tendean, Semarang *Sahid Jaya Hotel, Solo *Amartahills Hotel and Resort (formerly Horison Ultima Batu), Batu (2014) *Sahid Jaya Hotel, Makassar (1995) *Makassar State University (UNM) - Phinsi Tower, Makassar *Swiss-Belinn Panakkukang, Makassar Former installations Below here is a list of Otis elevators that are no longer exist in Indonesia. These elevators are no longer exist because they have either been replaced by another manufacturer or removed because of various reasons, such as the building where they were installed has been demolished or other reasons. *Panin Center, Jakarta (1984-2017, replaced into Sigma elevators) *Oil Center, Jakarta (1970's-2000's, replaced into Louser) *Heaven Funeral Home Gedong Panjang, Jakarta (building demolished) *Tunjungan Plaza 1, Surabaya (1986-2007, scenic elevators removed from atrium) *HARRIS Resort Kuta Beach, Bali (1990's-2017, building demolished for redevelopment) *Hotel Santika Premier Kuta Beach, Bali (1994-2013, building demolished for redevelopment) *Hyatt Regency Bali, Bali (1973-2000's, replaced into Schindler elevators) Category:Notable elevator installations